


Clip Your Wings

by youoctopimymind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Manipulation, I wrote this for myself ya'll can read it though, Kidnapping, Loss of Powers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youoctopimymind/pseuds/youoctopimymind
Summary: Robin Roth is the one and only Phoenix, the savior of the city. Gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, he is the only thing keeping Piton City safe.That, however, doesn't stop biology. Robin deals with heats like any other omega, but he refuses to let being an omega stop him from doing his job. However, when he arrives to a crime scene smelling thickly of preheat, he catches the attention of a certain alpha, and sets off a course of events he never saw coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. First of all, thank you for clicking on my story. I appreciate the views, but want to remind everyone to pay attention to the warnings and tags. This story will feature themes that can (understandably) be considered distressing and upsetting to certain people. Please take care of yourself.

Robin’s heat was coming.

He tried to push that thought away. It would have to wait in any case, he was face to face with one of the city’s most famous criminals, and heroes didn’t have heats, as far as villains were concerned.

“This is the end of the line.” He growled, doing his best to sound menacing as he cringed internally. He always hated the conversations he was expected to have when he cornered a villain, they made him overly conscious of himself, and he was always sure he sounded silly.

He was sure, however, that it didn’t matter much this time. The crime lord he’d been chasing for months was stranded on top of the bank he’d just looted, with police waiting below and Robin blocking the only exit. He’d be coming with him or dropping to his death, and Robin hardly cared either way, he just wanted to get out of here before his heat took over and rendered him useless.

The crime lord smiled, and Robin nearly rolled his eyes. Maybe on a different day he’d have relished in the chase coming to an end, maybe he’d enjoy the final face off and celebrate the inevitable victory. But right now he was nauseous and overheated, and sick to death of this guy’s smarmy face.

“Oh, come on,” The crime lord faux-pouted. “Say it like you mean it, Birdy, you’re taking all the fun out of it.”

Robin stepped closer, brandishing a flame in his right hand. This isn’t the first time this villain had teased him with this pet name, a twist on his hero persona, The Phoenix. It was getting old. All of this guy’s tricks were getting old. Robin had been excited to have a villain with a little flair when he’d first come across this guy. He was tall and lean, and Robin wouldn’t admit it, but very handsome. He talked slowly, leisurely, like he had all the time in the world, and all his heists outdid the previous. He’d show up in a perfectly tailored suit, and let his scheme unfold. He never even hid his face, and yet they still couldn’t find him.

Until today.

It was almost disappointing. They’d caught him in the most boring way- a tip from an old henchman they’d taken in for a mugging, doing a classic bank robbery without a single trick. And now here he was, talking smoothly like he hadn’t just been caught in the most boring way possible. That, Robin supposed, is what annoyed him the most. He hadn’t even earned this banter.

“Are you going to come quietly?” Robin asked “Or am I gonna have to melt your face off?” The flame in his hand grew taller, brighter, and hotter on cue, and he hoped it would be intimidating enough to ward off a real fight. He wasn’t sure that he could take it in this state.

“My, my, _someone’s_ getting bold.” The villain smiled. “I must say, this isn’t the Birdy _I_ know, threatening people this way. Don’t tell me you’ve gotten tired of me already!”

Robin could feel his heat pooling in his stomach. He had to end this soon, before he collapsed, here and now.

“Enough talk!” Robin launched himself forward, ready to bring his flame straight into the villain’s skull.

But he missed.

Robin blinked. He’d never missed before, not when he was this close. Was his heat throwing him off? He felt so sure he’d had him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, how was this guy behind him already? He spun, brandishing his flame.

And missed again.

“You figure it out, birdbrain?” he heard, and looked up to see the villain a few feet away, in the middle of the rooftop.

He was starting to catch on now. He was kicking himself for not realizing sooner. He had worked with the police for months tracking this guy, and none of them had realized it. It made so much sense, in retrospect, that a villain who always seemed to outrun them could teleport.

“Coward.” Robin spat, staring him down.

The villain raised an eyebrow. “Hmm? How do you figure that, Birdy?” he mewled.

“You won’t let me within a foot of you.” Robin growled. “Too scared to have a fair fight?”

“Hmm, is that it?” The villain deadpanned, entirely unimpressed. “A fair fight with the guy who can shoot flames out of his hands? I’ll pass, actually.”

Robin growled and sent a spiral of flames the villain’s way, of course missing once again.

“Oh, _Birdy.”_ Robin heard whispered in his ear. He spun to see the villain standing behind him, near the edge of the roof, his pupils dilated. He was grinning, like a fox grins at a rabbit. Robin suppressed a shudder.

“You’re cutting it close, huh?”

“What?”

The villain rolled his eyes. “I suppose I should get going.” He mewled. He sidestepped the hero in one large stride and began to strut away. “You’ll be needing to get home soon, after all. You’ve got something to _take care of_ , don’t you?”

Robin’s eyes widened. “Bastard!” he called, sending a ball of flame in the villain’s direction. When the smoke cleared however, there was no sign of the crime lord at all.

~*~

“You work too hard.” Sophie said flatly as she placed a cold compress on the omega’s forehead. “One day you’re going to collapse out there and no one will be around to help you!”

“And what am I supposed to do?” Robin shot back. “Let them go? Let them _win?_ ”

Sophie put her hands on her hips and stared the omega down. They held eye contact for a moment, each refusing to yield. Finally, Sophie sighed, and dropped her gaze.

“I’m not saying you have to stop.” The beta explained softly. “I’m just saying to slow down. You’re all this city has, you need to take care of yourself.” She met the omega’s gaze again and said, voice suddenly firm, “And that means taking time off for your heats.”

Robin looked at the floor, pouting. “You’re the one who made me go off suppressants.” He muttered.

“They were going to kill you with the way you were using them!” Sophie shot back. “And besides, your heats have been much less extreme since you’ve gone off them.”

Robin sighed. She was right, of course.

Sophie seemed to know everything. In this case it made sense, she was a nurse at an omega clinic, after all. She worked with emancipated omegas specifically, and knew of too many cases like Robin: omegas who overworked themselves and became dependent on suppressants, all desperate to maintain control over their life without an alpha. It was understandable, but nonetheless terrifying.

Robin laid back against his pillow and growled. He could feel the next wave of his heat coming. He was still weaning off suppressants, and while his heats were getting steadily less intense, they were intense nonetheless.

Sophie looked at him, worried. “I have to leave soon.” she said quietly.

Robin nodded, his teeth clenched.

“You know you can call, right?”

Another nod.

Sophie sighed. She was already dressed for work, and she knew she’d better go. After all, someone had to pay rent. It made her uneasy, though, to see the city’s hero so weak and helpless. She wished she were special like him, that she could protect him, and, in turn, protect the city.

It was silly to dream though.

Sophie swallowed. “Please call.” She said. “If you need _anything_ , call.”

Robin nodded again. And with that, Sophie left, leaving Robin to slip further into his heat.

~*~

Robin slept restlessly. He had used his heat aid to ride out the worst of this wave, and dreaded having to sit up to use it again. In truth, that was the worst part of the heat; having to fuck yourself with a toy to ease the pain. He hated it. It was humiliating. Better than relying on an alpha, sure, but still dreadfully awkward and embarrassing. He longed for a way to fix his body, he ached to become a beta like Sophie, and never have to go through another heat as long as he lived.

He heard the clanging of the front door being opened, and realized he must have slept longer than he thought. Sophie must already be home, making it the middle of the night at least.

He cracked open his eyes and considered calling her in to ask for a suppressant. She’d say no, but he’d at least get to argue with her, and that would prolong him having to use the stupid toy again.

With a sigh he sat up and stretched. He ached all over and slicked coated his hole and the back of his thighs. He wrinkled his nose. Heats were disgusting, every part of them.

“Soph?” He called, trying his best to sound pathetic. He knew if he could get her to sympathize he’d have a better chance of getting that suppressant, and if not, she would at least feel bad for saying no and be extra nice.

He waited for her to make her way to his room. He caught his reflection in the mirror across the room and experimented with different pouts. He was ready to be his most convincing, even half of a suppressant would ease his symptoms, and he was sure she could be reasoned with.

He waited a bit longer, but Sophie didn’t appear. He frowned. “Sooooph!” He called, switching from pitiful to bratty. But, still, there was no answer.

He stood to investigate, wobbling a bit when he first stood up. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten all day. He ignored it, however, aware that he wouldn’t feel the hunger over his heat anyway.

He padded across the floor and made his way into the kitchen. Looking at the clock, he realized he was mistaken. It was barely 8:00, so there was no way Sophie had come home yet. He must have heard the neighbor’s cat knocking things around or imagined it altogether.

He huffed, disappointed. Sophie wasn’t going to be home for hours, so there was no way he was getting a suppressant before then. He had started toward the cabinet to get a glass to fill with water when he stilled completely.

Something wasn’t right. He could sense it. He could feel himself being watched, the feeling of eyes boring into his back, but he hoped he was wrong. Silently, he stood and listened, holding his breath, as the floor made a distinct creak behind him.

He spun around to see a burly man in a black suit, who swore upon being spotted. Robin backed away, sliding into a fighting a posture. He felt the heat build weakly in his fingers and he prepared to conjure a flame.

“Stay back.” He warned.

The intruder sighed, approaching slowly. “C’mon, kid, I don’t want to have to hurt you.” He was said gently, as though he were coaxing a scared animal. “I’m just following orders. Why don’t you come quietly?”

Robin brandished a flame in his right hand. “Stay _back._ ” He repeated through a growl. “You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

It was then that the intruder lunged.

Robin jumped back, narrowly escaping the man’s grasp. He sprinted past him, sending a spiral of flame behind him as he ran. He swore as it quickly weakened and turned to smoke, aware of how weak he was from his heat. He skidded to a stop as he reached the front door, only to see it blocked by a second intruder, who smirked as he saw realization cross Robin’s face.

He turned and saw the first intruder approaching through the clearing smoke. “You done running?” the burly man asked smugly.

“Not quite.” Robin answered. He faced his palms toward the floor and sent out thick clouds of smoke that quickly filled the room. He sprinted through the room, using the smoke as a cover. He skidded to a stop in the hall bathroom, shutting and locking the door. He wasted no time climbing the toilet and tried opening the window above it, swearing as he realized it was all but rusted shut.

He heard his assailants trying the door knob, and looked for something to break the window. They were kicking at the door and it was only a matter of time before they got in. He gave up looking, and began slamming his elbow against the glass, which didn’t budge.

“What is this thing made of?” He wondered aloud, growing desperate.

The door swung open and his two assailants barged through. In one last act of defiance, Robin raised both hands and sent flames like a tidal wave through the room at his assailants. Then, all at once, he collapsed, completely unconscious.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin lunged and then he missed. And then he lunged again, and he missed. This went on for several hours.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, the next chapter is where things start to get interesting. Once again, please use caution if you choose to continue.
> 
> If you liked what you read, or have any questions, please leave a comment or kudos below!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to remind everyone to be safe once again. If you've made it this far you're probably at least vaguely aware of what this chapter will contain, but, once again, use caution and your own discretion with what you read. 
> 
> I'm adding this so quickly because it's already written, and I figured I won't make anyone wait longer than necessary. Expect the following chapters to be added at a more sane rate.

~*~

Robin could feel fingers carding through his hair as he awoke. The cool of the room he was in was welcome, he could feel it blowing on a patch of burnt skin on him cheek, swollen and oozing. He remembered only vaguely what had happened. He’d overworked and collapsed, and he must have burned himself in the process. He focused, trying to piece together all that had happened, and sat up all at once as it dawned on him.

“ _There’s_ Birdy.” A familiar voice sung. “You gave my men quite a chase.”

Robin jumped up. The villain, the coward he fought on the rooftop, was lounging in front of him on an expensive looking leather sofa, one arm slung over the armrest, holding a glass of brandy. He stretched the other up to drape over the back of the sofa and fought a giddy grin as Robin glared at him.

Robin growled and attempted to brandish a flame in his hand. However, he didn’t feel the familiar heat of flame hovering millimeters above his palm, and when he looked he didn’t see the familiar glow of flame. Instead, his eyes were drawn to a shiny metal cuff on his wrist, tightened to his skin. He brought up his other arm to see a matching one. He flexed his fingers again and tried to conjure a flame, all while his nemesis watched, smirking.

“Do you like them?” The villain asked finally. “Daddy got you some pretty bracelets, huh, Birdy?”

Robin’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “You really are a coward.” He spat.

The villain shrugged. “Call it what you want.” He said, taking a sip of his brandy. “It’s just a precaution, Birdy. Daddy can’t quite trust you yet, so he has to clip your wings.”

Robin opened his mouth to retort, when a wave of heat hit him like a brick. He dropped to the floor in a ball, groaning.

“Poor thing.” His captor cooed as he leaned forward to the edge of his seat, his interest suddenly piqued. “Does it hurt?”

“Shut up” Robin spat, curling tighter. It hurt so bad, an ache that seemed to encompass everything below his waist. He was shaking and sweating, his body temperature soared. Why did it hurt so bad? It had never hurt this bad before.

“All this time with no alpha.” His captor whispered, almost reverently, as he stood and made his way to the omega. He crouched beside the whimpering form, and put a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, my dear, Daddy is here now.”

“Get _away._ ” Robin whispered through gritted teeth. He tried to shrug the alpha’s hand off, but his writhing only made the alpha move closer, pulling the omega into an embrace.

“ _Shhh_ , Daddy’s got you.” The alpha cooed. Robin’s stomach turned at the way the alpha addressed himself. “Daddy’s going to take you, and make you a proper omega. You’ll never spend another heat alone.”

The alpha angled Robin’s head towards his scent gland, allowing him to take in the alpha’s scent. Robin tried to fight it, but his biology was taking over, his body relaxing as the alpha’s scent flooded his nostrils. He pushed the alpha away weakly, but he knew it was no use. His body was entering a dazed state, just wanting to filled- to be bent over and bred. He groaned into the alpha’s shoulder as he was lifted and carried away.

The alpha sat him gently on a large, blessedly soft bed. Robin did his best to squirm away, but his limbs felt slow and heavy. He whimpered as the alpha knelt over him, his knees on either side of the omega’s own. The alpha hooked his fingers into the waistband of the omega’s pajama pants, damp with sweat and slick, and tugged them down.

Robin whimpered when the cold hit his bare legs, amplified by their dampness. He felt sick with fear and disgust. He tried to twist away but when the alpha’s fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers, he stilled in complete panic, his eyes squeezed shut.

“N-no.” Robin mumbled. Even his tongue felt heavy, his voice too thick to travel properly. He wasn’t even sure if the Alpha heard him, but if he had, he ignored him. He felt his boxers get tugged down, and his little cock bob out, half hard. Robin sucked in a breath, horrified. Why was this happening? _How_ was this happening? This wasn’t happening. No, no, _no_ , this _couldn’t be_ happening.

The Alpha lifted the omega’s cock gently, almost reverently, and began pumping slowly. “You are so beautiful, Birdy.” He whispered. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Robin groaned, trying to wriggle away.

“You knew that, though.” The alpha breathed. “I enjoyed our little chase, but you went too far today, showing up to fight on the cusp of a heat.” The alpha quickened his pace, pumping the omega’s little cock as it began to leak precum. “You tease too much, Birdy. I couldn’t let you go after that.”

Robin groaned, his body tensing as he approached his orgasm, but all too soon, the alpha let go of the omega’s cock, and began fiddling with his own clothes.

Robin opened his eyes, watching as the alpha unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it off, his suit jacket already tossed to the floor. He was more muscular under the suit than Robin had imagined, still more slim than ripped, but definitely fit. Robin’s eye’s traveled downward, watching as the alpha undid his belt. He squeezed them shut again as he realized what he was doing. He didn’t want to watch. He didn’t want to see. This wasn’t his lover, this was his rapist, and even more than he didn’t want to see, he didn’t want to be caught seeing.

Robin’s legs were lifted, his pajama bottoms and boxers slid all the way off. What he assumed was a pillow was placed under the small of his back. _How kind,_ He thought bitterly.

He didn’t have much time to be cynical before he was yanked back into reality. The alpha’s fingers were probing around his slick hole. He whimpered, and squirmed away.

“No, no.” the alpha whispered gently as he re-centered the omega’s hips. “Don’t tense up like that, Birdy, you need to stay relaxed. I know you’re scared, but I’m not going to hurt you today. I’m going to make this good for you, I promise.”

Robin groaned. “Don’” He slurred. “Don’ wan’ it. Don’ do it. Please. Don’” He summoned all his strength to lift his head and look the alpha in the eye.

The alpha’s eyes were wide and dark with lust. His tongue flicked over his lips quickly. “Shhh, Birdy, it’s okay.” He whispered, his eyes traveling up and down the omega’s body. “You don’t need to be brave with me. Daddy’s going to take care of you, he’s going to see you through this heat, and make you a proper omega. You were so brave for so long, doing this all by yourself, but Daddy’s got you now.”

The omega’s head fell backward as the alpha pressed a finger into him. His body opened naturally around the digit, and he shuddered with something that was not quite pleasure as the alpha probed around his hole. His biology had long since taken the reigns, his hole desperate to be filled. He actually whined as the finger slid out, making the alpha chuckle.

The omega felt the head of the alpha’s cock brushing his hole, and braced himself. The Alpha slid into him, going slowly and almost overly cautiously. The omega could feel the cock stretching his hole uncomfortably, but not quite painfully. He wondered whether that meant the alpha was big or that he was tight. His breathing stuttered as the alpha bottomed out.

The alpha groaned. “God, you’re tight.” He breathed. Robin whimpered as the alpha pulled half out and thrust back in, speeding up only slightly and building a gentle rhythm.

Robin groaned as his back arched without his permission, his body trying to keep as much of the alpha inside him as possible. The alpha gripped his hips and sped up slightly, taking the cue that omega wanted more.

“You’re doing so well, Birdy” the alpha whispered, pressing a kiss to the omega’s sweaty neck. “You’re being so good.”

Robin let his head loll to the side, staring at the wall of the room. The dark blue paint blurred as his eyes welled with tears. He wanted to scream, he was so angry, so terrified. He wondered how long he would be kept with this maniac, how many times this sicko would fuck him, how long it would take him to get pregnant. His breathing hitched and tears slid down his cheeks as the realization hit him: he would very likely have a pup raped into him- he would very likely be forced to bare and raise his rapist’s children. Before he knew it he was crying openly.

“I know,” the alpha cooed as fat tears slid down Robin’s cheeks. “It hurts. I’m sorry, Birdy, the first time always does.”

Robin swallowed. It didn’t hurt, exactly. It even felt good, mostly. His hole was stretched uncomfortably, but this, he knew, is what his body had been aching for. This was what it ached for every month since he was sixteen. His body was reacting as nature intended, accommodating the alpha’s every move, and he hated it. He wished it did hurt, that every thrust sent him reeling in pain, so that at least his brain and body could be on the same page. His breathing hitched, sending a new wave of tears down his cheeks.

The alpha continued to fuck him as he cried. In time, his thrusting became erratic, and Robin prepared himself for the alpha’s orgasm, and, he was sure, his bonding bite.

He was right, as the alpha came he bit squarely into the omega’s swollen scent gland. Robin cried out, more out of shock than pain. His entire body tingled, the way a limb does when it falls asleep. The feeling faded into a warmth that seemed to pull his mind into sleep. He fought it as hard as he could but he was hardly aware of anything but the intense sleepiness that had overcome him. He could hear the alpha praising him, but couldn’t make out the words he was saying. He could feel the knot lodged in his hole, but couldn’t remember how to move his body. He breathed deeply, and sleep overcame him all at once.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for seeing this through another chapter. Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

Robin dreamed of his mother that night, guilt sitting like a rock in his chest.

She had been gone for nearly five years, now. It was cancer that killed her, a lump in her spine that took her life barely a year after it was discovered. Robin remembered how quickly things had changed, within months her body was skeletal and weak, and her hair, as bright and red as his own, had completely fallen out.

She didn’t slow down for a second, however, even as her health deteriorated. In fact, she threw herself into a completely new project: Robin’s emancipation.

They had discussed it since he was in high school. His mother was a beta, and a lawyer, and, quite frankly, furious that omegas were not already full citizens by default. She had told Robin for ages that she would vouch for him in court whenever he wanted to seek emancipation.

Robin, for his part, appreciated the sentiment. He hadn’t been in a rush until the diagnosis, continually pushing it back, waiting for the perfect situation to unfold in front of them so that they could begin the lengthy process.

Things changed completely when they found out it was cancer. His mother sent in the paperwork the next day, and didn’t slow down until his emancipation was secured.

It had worked, though. A week before her death the pair appeared in court, and Robin was granted the rights of a full citizen (with limited stipulations, of course).

He missed her every day. Before, he could at least take solace in the fact that he was making her proud; he had taken the freedom he was given and become a symbol of hope. Now, with the freedom she’d worked so hard to secure for him ripped away so suddenly, he felt nothing but guilt and despair.

In his dream he stood alone with her in what seemed to be nothing but black space. She stared forward, just past him, as he sobbed apologies. Her face was pale and gaunt, even more so than in her final moments, and her signature headscarf was tied around her head. Her green eyes were blank, as if she weren’t seeing at all.

“Please, Mom.” He sobbed. “I’m sorry. I tried, I promise.”

She pushed past him, her shoulder hitting his as she shuffled slowly.

“Wait, Mom, don’t go!” He sobbed, turning to watch as she shuffled toward a wall of blinding white. “I’m scared, Momma, stay with me.”

She continued moving, giving no indication that she heard him. It was as if she weren’t aware of him at all.

He dropped to his knees. “I’m sorry, Mom.” He said again. He watched her shuffle forward, until the light swallowed her whole, and he was left, alone, sobbing on his knees.

~*~

When Robin awoke, the alpha was over top of him, kissing his neck and chest. He pushed away weakly struggling to sit up. The alpha sat back briefly, allowing the omega what he wanted before returning to his work.

The room smelled of heat and sex, turning the omega’s empty stomach. The alpha, however, seemed unfazed as he sucked a bruise onto the omega’s neck.

Robin wrinkled his nose. He felt disgusting. His red curls were stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his thighs were coated in drying slick and, he was sure, cum. He could feel hunger burrowing into his stomach, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten in more than a day now.

The alpha’s mouth was traveling down his body, and Robin was uncomfortably aware of his own nakedness as the alpha’s mouth made its way down his chest, his stomach, and closer to his sex.

“No.” the omega breathed as the alpha’s head dipped below his belly button. He pushed at the alpha’s shoulders with shaky hands. Relief washed over him when the alpha pulled away.

“What’s wrong, Birdy?” The alpha asked. Robin could have laughed. What _wasn’t_ wrong with the situation?

“Need a shower.” Robin muttered, avoiding the alpha’s gaze.

The alpha hummed, standing from the bed. Robin blushed and looked away as the blanket fell away from the alpha, revealing his naked form. He tried to distract himself from the realization that they had slept so close together the entire night, neither of them wearing a stitch of clothing. He felt angry and ashamed all at once. Never before had he been so intimate with another person, and he had no say in the matter at all.

Robin looked at the cuffs on his wrists, the symbol of his powerlessness, and let the anger burn in his chest, willing it to overshadow the shame that he couldn’t shake away. He was going to get out of here, he told himself, he was going to get these cuffs off and cook the alpha into ash, no matter what it took.

“Come on, Birdy.” The alpha yawned. He opened a door across from the bed and revealed a well-sized bathroom. Robin followed him through it and waited as the alpha turned the water on.

Robin heard the sound of water hitting the bottom of the tub as the alpha turned to face him. He fidgeted and dropped his gave as the alpha closed the gap between them. He took a step away, and cursed silently as his back the counter of the sink, boxing him in with his captor.

The alpha was leaning over him so that his back was bent uncomfortably against the sink of the bathroom. The alpha cupped his chin gently, angling Robin’s face towards his own. Reluctantly, Robin met his gaze.

The alpha was grinning; the same way he had grinned at Robin on the rooftop. Robin felt fear shoot up his spine, and quickly dropped his gaze once again.

“You’ll drive me crazy, playing this game.” The alpha purred, dipping his head to place a kiss on the omega’s jaw.

Robin inhaled and turned his gaze to the ceiling, unsure what “game” the alpha thought he was playing. Fear and disgust were wrestling in his chest as his captor continued to place bruises all around his neck, but all he could make his body do was stay rigid and breathe, hoping the alpha would grow bored.

The alpha pulled away after a moment. He grasped Robin by the hands and led him into the shower, walking backwards. Robin felt a pang in his chest as he realized he wasn’t getting the privacy he’d hoped for.

The water, just cold enough to be cool, felt amazing hitting the omega’s heat flushed skin. He took a moment to simply savor it as the alpha reached for a bottle and rag.

He searched for something else to hold his focus as the alpha washed him. He didn’t know if he would ever get used to the alpha touching him. The alpha was looming over him, so close that he could feel the alpha's breath on his face, and he tried to keep himself from trembling as he stared into the ceiling.

He took deep breaths and reminded himself that he _was_ getting out of here. He simply had to survive this heat, and then he would go back to his home, and his life, and Sophie, and saving the city. He could feel a lump in his throat as the alpha’s hand ran over his stomach, and dipped down to grasp his sex.

 _Just survive this heat._ He told himself again. That was all this was; survival.

The alpha relished in teasing the omega, stroking slowly and gently. He watched as Robin avoided his gaze, pretending not to notice what the alpha was doing, despite his hardening cock.

Robin’s jaw clenched as the alpha’s pace picked up. He felt tears stinging his eyes, once again betrayed by his body as the alpha brought him closer and closer to the edge. Once again, however, the alpha pulled away before the omega could climax.

“Do you want it, Birdy?” The alpha purred into his ear.

Robin shuddered. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he wanted it or not, all he knew was that he wanted not to want it. His dick was aching, abandoned after being brought so close, he wondered what the harm would be is saying yes. The alpha had taken so much from him already, what was the point in resisting further?

“I want it.” He whispered.

“Hmm?”

Robin winced. He knew his voice had been too low to travel properly, but he didn’t think he could say it louder if he wanted to.

“What did you say, Dove?” the alpha pressed. He gripped the omega’s cock loosely and began to pump, hoping to speed up a response.

Robin groaned. He wished he’d just said no. The heat of shame was spreading over his body, as he opened his mouth to respond.

“I said I want it.” He responded, his voice raising just barely.

The alpha grinned. “Ask nicely.”

Robin wanted to scream. This was too much, there was no way he could bring himself to beg the alpha to make him come. He was sure he'd rather die.

The alpha’s pace picked up. “Don’t you want it, Birdy?”

It was all Robin could do to keep from shaking. He drew in a breath, abandoning what little pride he’d had left.

“Please, let me have it,” He said, swallowing before he hastily tacked on, “Daddy.”

The alpha’s grin widened, and he pulled the omega forward to kiss his forehead before dropping to his knees.

The omega gasped as the alpha took his cock in his mouth. His hands twitched at his side. He didn’t know whether to regret his decision or not. There was no denying it felt good, his thighs shook with pleasure as the alpha’s tongue brought him closer and closer to release. 

He cried out as his orgasm wracked his body, nails digging into the alpha’s shoulders. Regaining control of his body, he drew in deep breaths and leaned against the shower wall, avoiding the alpha’s gaze as he stood.

Robin ignored the alpha as he cooed praises, trying to wrap his mind around what he’d just done. He had given in so easily, what happened to simply surviving? Guilt panged his chest as a thought crossed his mind: maybe he had wanted it. Maybe he had wanted _all_ of this. Maybe he was a slutty, needy omega, and he had been begging the alpha for this for months. Maybe working so close to his heat had been a cry for help, and he had finally gotten exactly what he’d been asking for.

He swallowed. That wasn’t true. Was it? No, it wasn’t. He never asked for any of this. He had done what was best for the city, that was all. Heroes always did what was best for those who counted on them, he did what any other hero would have done. He didn’t deserve to be punished for it just because of his stupid body. He couldn’t help being an omega.

The sound of the water shutting off brought the omega back to the present. The alpha stepped out and dried himself roughly with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. He pulled a second towel from the cabinet below the sink and beckoned the omega forward.

Robin stepped out and allowed himself to be dried like a child, the shame barely even registering after what the alpha had just done to him. As the alpha worked his way down his body, Robin caught his reflection in the mirror, swallowing thickly as he examined himself.

His curls looked more brown than red when wet, and he was always surprised by how skinny he was. Dark bags rested beneath his wide, brown eyes, and he was even paler than usual, which he chalked up to hunger and heat. What caught his attention, however, was the mark on his left shoulder.

He had never seen a bond bite so fresh. The deep indents of the alpha’s bite had barely scabbed. He reached up and pressed it with two fingers, wincing at the pain.

“It’s healing nicely, Birdy, don’t pick.” The alpha scolded.

“Will it scar?”

“It’s meant to.”

Robin swallowed. Even if he did get away, he would carry the alpha’s mark for the rest of his life. He would never be able to forget.

The alpha pulled Robin to his chest, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I know it’s a big adjustment, Dove, but you really are doing well.” He released the omega with a sigh. “You’ll get used to things soon enough, and then it won’t be so bad.”

Robin kept his gaze on the floor. _No I won’t_ , He told himself. _I’m not going to be around long enough to get used to anything. I’m going to get out of here, and I’m going to burn this place to the ground._ His eye caught the mirror again, and fear pooled in his stomach. He was suddenly acutely aware of how weak and small he looked next to the alpha. He inhaled, pressing his lips together. _Somehow, I’m getting out of here._

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks again for seeing this story through another chapter! All kudos and bookmarks are immensely appreciated! It seriously makes me so happy to know people are actually reading and enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've had this written for a while now, planning to revise, but then dead week and finals happened. I've finally found time to post it, though, so here it is.
> 
> Hoping to get next chapter up shortly. I'm on winter break and have a minute before holidays start, so I should have time.
> 
> I was also wondering if any readers would be interested in being a beta for this story. It would help get chapters out a lot more quickly if I could get feed back on drafts. Message me if you're interested.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. I hope to be back soon. As always, kudos and comments are extremely appreciated.

~*~

Sophie Agnes stood in the charred remains of her apartment complex. She pulled her coat tighter around herself as a cold breeze blew past, scattering some of the ash; all that remained of her old home.

She scanned the rubble for, well, for anything really. This wasn’t the first time she’d returned to the scene. Each time she went she prepared herself to find _something_ , some grand clue that would lead to her best friend. A cold sort of numbness burrowed in her chest as she replayed the events of that night.

She’d gotten a call just before 9:00. A fire had broken out in the bathroom of her apartment. By the time the firemen arrived it was burning so hotly that there was little hope of saving any of their belongings. She’d rushed to what used to be her home, expecting to find Robin pouting in his bathrobe in the cold, only to find that Robin was nowhere to be found.

She swallowed. The firemen didn’t even know he was in there. By the time she had told them, the chances of him being found alive were slim to nothing. They had to hold her back to keep her from rushing in when they told her it would be a suicide mission to try and reach him. She took a breath, trying to steady herself. They didn’t even have anything to bury, the fire had burned so hot and long that his body was cooked to ash.

It didn’t seem right that fire could kill him. She knew he wasn’t impervious to fire; he could withstand extremely hot temperatures but it capped out somewhere around 900 degrees. She had nursed burns of his before when he’d lost control of his own flame. An electrical fire, though? That’s not how heroes die.

She looked at the crumpled paper in her hand. A message was scrawled in sloppy cursive, a man’s handwriting. “Noon. 08/14. Your (old) place.” She had reread it countless times. It wasn’t Robin’s handwriting, she’s seen the neat script countless times in notes on the refrigerator door, it wasn’t anyone’s she could recognize. She had no idea who had summoned her here.

She pulled her phone from her coat pocket. Two minutes until noon, and no sign of anyone else. She frowned, maybe it had been a prank. The note had been slipped into a file at work, folded in half, her name scrawled on the back with a heart dotting the “i.” She didn’t know who at work would want to prank her, but the ridiculousness of the situation was starting to get to her. Meeting at the charred remains of her old home, less than a week after her best friend had burned to death inside? What was this, a comic book? A mystery novel? She huffed, cursing her own foolishness, and turned on her heels, beginning to stomp away.

“Sophie Agnes?”

She froze for a moment, caught off guard. Slowly she turned to see a young, scrawny man standing several feet away. He was well-groomed in an expensive looking suit with a small bun tucked against the back of his head. Thick, black-rimmed glasses covered his eyes, and a grey trench coat billowed behind him in Piton’s autumn wind. His outfit would’ve costed Sophie a year’s wages.

“That’s me.” She said after a moment, sweeping a black curl out of her face. Yeah, okay, this looked like a guy who would summon you to the charred remains of your apartment at noon on a Sunday. She didn’t recognize him, though. She didn’t work with him and she didn’t remember any betas coming into the clinic when she received the note.

“I have some information I think you’d be interested in.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for seeing me through another chapter. Please kudo and comment if you can. 
> 
> Next chapter is already in the works. It'll be much longer than this one, and focused on Robin once again.


End file.
